<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>00 by beautyfirespain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883268">00</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyfirespain/pseuds/beautyfirespain'>beautyfirespain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyfirespain/pseuds/beautyfirespain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all hope runs out and all that is left is an eleven-minute window to hold on for dear life.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Ashton is in a very dark place and Calum has eleven minutes to save a life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, </p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING:</p>
<p>SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS!! </p>
<p>please don’t read if this a trigger for you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>so this is just something that popped into my head one day. it’s inspired by the song 11 minutes by Yunblud and Halsey (please go give it a listen). please let me know if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes. </p>
<p>thoughts **<br/>spoken “” </p>
<p>hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>00:11</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ring ring, ring…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>the ring a of phone went unanswered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The faint sound of a steady drip, drip of water could be heard echoing softly throughout the gloom bathroom. It was the startling swish of water and a resounding gasp of air that brought to notice the man currently death-gripping the sides of a bathtub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has jet black hair that he pushes back out of his face. with a suppressed grown he reaches out blindly, fumbling around until his hand closes around the offending phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>00:10</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a startling jolt, the distracting phone started to ring again, the name Calum stands out in bold lettering… after multiple attempts to swipe his thumb up he finally manages to accept the phone call, with slightly shaky hands he raises the phone up to his right ear and says</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cal” in a husky voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“where are you Ash” came the desperate reply “just tell me where you are man, let me help you” Calum pleaded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I though, do you even truly care” Ashton gasped back with a raspy voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I care, you know you’re important to us,  the glue that holds us together man,” Calum answered with no hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked you Cal…” came Ashton croaked reply </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…. I love you, Ash… please don’t do this... I need you baby...I need you so much” Calum cried out in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ashton you there man” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the haunting howl of agony that came before the barely audible address that had Calum more stressed and worried than anything else.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hotel on Main street... hurry I don’t know how much longer I can win Cal... just please help me” was the painful cry for help that rang out throughout the bathroom and hauntedly down the phone line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not much longer after the deafening sound of a soft plop was heard as Ashton’s phone slipped out of his slippery wet hand and straight into the lukewarm water that currently filled the bathtub.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>00:07</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash, you there, Ash”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK” came the starling scream of frustration as Calum quickly shoved his shoes on to his feet and was out the front door before anyone could truly understand what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was honestly a miracle that he didn’t get pulled over or even worse into a car crash with how many red lights and traffic rules he broke. In some ways, the late hour was a blessing though also a curse too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For it meant that there was hardly any traffic on the roads, however, it meant that Ashton was all alone with some really dark thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity but was really only a few minutes for Calum to reach the hotel Ashton was currently staying at. with little regard for his car and a quick toss of keys to a valet, Calum was inside the building and at the reception desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello sir, how may I…” the receptionist began to say but was urgently interrupted by Calum</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you quickly tell me what room Scott Fletcher is in, it’s really important that I find out ASAP”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, I am not authorized to reveal that kind of information, I’ll just have to call my manager over to approve your request, “said the flustered Lady behind the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was with an aggravated groan that Calum pulled out his wallet and began to count out five one-hundred-dollar bills. “If you tell me the room number and give me a spare key this money is yours no questions asked,” he said as he placed the money on the counter within reaching distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of typing she spoke “Room 304 on floor 7 and here’s a spare key sir, have a nice day. ” as she placed a key card on the desk next to the pile of money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Calum said as he grabbed the key card and made a quick dash for the elevator, where he proceeded to hurriedly push the up button.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>00:05</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was with a stuttered breath that Ashton reached over to the side of the bathtub with shaky hands to grab the cutthroat razor blade that sat innocently on the edge of the tub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*No one loves you, just do it already* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can’t…” Ashton faintly whispered as he stared down at the ivory white handle of his vintage cutthroat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a raspy gulp Ashton slowly brought the blade towards his left wrist. a strange calm had oddly come over him causing all of the nerves and regret to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>this moment of clarity was all that was need for the panicked scream of </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ASHTON!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>to reach his ears and for the once deadly blade to be thrown across the bathroom, landing oddly next to the trash can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>00:02 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it was with a resounding bang that brought into view the panicked and stressed out Calum Hood. with a red face and little time to think, Calum marched straight over to Ashton and pulled him into a hug so strong only god himself could break them appart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“please don’t leave me” were the words whispered out of Calum’s lips and gently into Ashton’s right ear so only he would hear them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t live without you Ash, please, never again”  Calum cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll stay,” Ashton croaked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>00:00 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Let's get you out of this water, you must be fucking freezing” Calum muttered has he pulled the plug and tugged Ashton up to stand on two feet. handing over a towel for him to wrap around his waist and then gently guiding him out of the bathroom and down on to the king size bed in the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to find you some clothes or?” Calum questioned the ever so quite man</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“just… just hold me please” Ashton whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“always” Calum replied.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>